List of Marvel Powers/M
Magical Resistance: the ability to be resistant to the effects of magical abilities. **''Users:'' Dust, Mercury *''Magical Wave Perception:'' the ability to see magic waves in the air. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Magma Form:'' the ability to turn oneself into organic magma. **''Users:'' Magma *''Magnetic Armor:'' the ability to reinforce the metallic fibers in one's uniform with magnetic fields through magnetokinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Magneto *''Magnetic Flight:'' the ability to fly by riding the Earth's magnetic field. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' the ability to use the Earth's magnetic field to protect oneself from physical harm. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Magnetic Pulse:'' the ability to generate powerful blasts of magnetic energy. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Magnetokinesis:'' the ability to manipulate magnetism. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Malleable Bio-Mercury Form:'' the ability to have one's body composed of non-toxic liquid mercury. **''Users:'' Mercury *''Mass Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate the mass of other individuals or objects. **''Users:'' Black Bishop *''Material Astral Projection:'' the ability to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. **''Users:'' Blindfold, X-Man *''Matter Alteration:'' the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures. **''Users:'' Cable, Phoenix Force, Rachel Grey *''Memory Absorption and Dispension:'' the ability to selectively absorb the memories of others and store them within one's mind. After absorption, the user can "keep" the memories indefinitely or transfer them to others. **''Users:'' Blindspot *''Memory Manipulation:'' the ability to alter or manipulate the memories of others. **''Users:'' Sentry *''Mental Amnesia:'' the ability to make others forget certain memories or cause total amnesia. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Kid Omega, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *''Mental Balance Distortion:'' the ability to generate a high note from one's vocal cords that affects the brain's neurochemistry, painfully distorting perceptions of reality, causing people to experience dizziness and hallucinations. **''Users:'' Reeva Payge *''Mental Chrono-Skimming:'' the ability to take the mental essences of oneself and others backwards or forwards through time. **''Users:'' Fixx *''Mental Detection:'' the ability to sense the presence of other superpowered individuals. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Phoenix, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, White Queen *''Mental Influence:'' the ability to manipulate others to believe whatever one desires. **''Users:'' Blindfold *''Mental Manipulation:'' the ability to use deep influence upon other people, allowing one to manipulate others' perceptions, judgment, wills, and common sense. **''Users:'' Kid Omega *''Mental Paralysis:'' the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Users:'' Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Kid Omega, Miss Sinister, Phoenix, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *''Mental Sedating:'' the ability to telepathically sedate one's victims to render them unconscious. **''Users:'' Phoenix, White Queen *''Mental Triangulation:'' an ability shared between three telepathic individuals which enables them to have the perspective of three directions and allow the users to triangulate on an individuals' mind. **''Users:'' Stepford Cuckoos *''Metal Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate metallic objects. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Metallic Bonding:'' the ability to atomically bond metallic substances. **''Users:'' Magneto *''Metamorph:'' the ability to alter one's own form. **''Users:'' Changeling, Mystique *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' the ability to use one's metamorphing ability to adapt to one's situation. **''Users:'' Mystique *''Metamorphosis:'' the ability to morph one's body to one's will. **''Users:'' Sprite *''Micro-Suction Discs:'' the ability to have natural micro-suction discs on one's hands and feet, enabling the user to cling to surfaces. **''Users:'' Nightcrawler, Nocturne *''Microscopic Vision:'' the ability to see things that are too small for ordinary vision. **''Users:'' Kid Gladiator, Peeper *''Microwave Emission Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to the damaging effects of microwaves. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Microwave Energy Generation:'' the ability to tap into the Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Microwave Energy Manipulation:'' the ability to control microwave energy and radiation. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Microwave Flight:'' the ability to fly by super-heating the air around oneself through the use of microwaves. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Microwave Heat Emission:'' the ability to generate intense heat from the manipulation of microwaves. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Mimicry:'' the ability to copy the knowledge, skills, and powers of nearby individuals **''Users:'' Mimic *''Mind Absorption:'' the ability to absorb minds and place them into other bodies. **''Users:'' Hoo *''Mind Alteration:'' the ability to alter the minds of others, altering their personality. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Phoenix, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *''Mind Blast:'' the ability to place large amounts of information within the mind of another individual, causing pain. **''Users:'' Professor X, White Queen *''Mind Control:'' the ability to manipulate the minds of others. **''Users:'' Blackheart, Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Kid Omega, Miss Sinister, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Revanche, Sage, White Queen *''Mind Control Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to mind control. **''Users:'' Wild Child *''Mind Lock:'' the ability to paralyze others mentally and physically. **''Users:'' Artie Maddicks *''Mind Possession:'' the ability to possess the mind of another. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Karma, No-Girl, Phoenix, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen *''Mind Transferal:'' the ability to transfer one's mind and powers into other bodies if one's body were to be somehow killed. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, White Queen *''Mind Trap:'' the ability to trap another person's mind within the user's own mind. **''Users:'' Cable *''Miniature Black Hole:'' the ability to possess a miniature black hole in one's head enabling the user to emit the same energies that a black hole emits. **''Users:'' Shen Xorn *''Miniature Star:'' the ability to possess a miniature star in one's head enabling the user to emit the same energies that a star emits. **''Users:'' Kuan-Yin Xorn *''Molecular Acceleration:'' the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it into kinetic energy, charging that item with explosive results. **''Users:'' Aurora, Gambit *''Molecular Adhesion:'' the ability to cling to solid surfaces. **''Users:'' Mercury *''Molecular Density Manipulation:'' the ability to alter the density of oneself, others, or objects. **''Users:'' Shinobi Shaw *''Molecular Destabilization:'' the ability to cause molecular structures to vibrate at high speeds, causing matter to destabilize and fall apart or explode. **''Users:'' Quicksilver *''Molecular Distortion:'' the ability to move through solid matter, breaking down the matter as one passes through it. **''Users:'' Loa *''Molecular Manipulation:'' the ability to control and alter molecular structures. **''Users:'' Sentry *''Molecular Moisture Conversion:'' the ability to transform organic matter to organic ice and back again. **''Users:'' Iceman *''Molecular Moisture Inversion:'' the ability to freeze water molecules. **''Users:'' Iceman *''Mucus Physiology:'' the ability to be composed of organic mucus. **''Users:'' Membrain *''Multiple Eyes:'' the ability to possess more than two eyes. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Multiple Mouths:'' the ability to have more than one mouth on one's body. **''Users:'' Choir *''Multitasking:'' the ability to effectively multitask, performing each and every task perfectly, as if it were being performed alone without any distractions. **''Users:'' Sage *''Mutant Aura Perception:'' the ability to see the auras of mutants. **''Users:'' M Category:List of Marvel Powers